simsfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Lavendianna/Z pamiętnika Sii Adams cz. 4
Beau rzucił już Marinę i Lilly- Bo i spotyka się ze mną. Każda noc z nim jest cudowna i upojna. Ale pewnego dnia wymiotuję bardzo często. Gdy przyszłam do Beau, to zemdlałam. Odwiózł mnie do domu i nakazał mi dużo odpoczywać. Dalej jednak się niepokoiłam i poszłam kupić test ciążowy. To był grom z jasnego nieba. Test wykazał, że jestem w ciąży. Zaczęłam płakać, nie spałam dwie noce. W końcu odważyłam się mu powiedzieć. Przywitał mnie czułym pocałunkiem i zapytał: ''- Co tam, Sia? Już się dobrze czujesz?'' ''- Beau, słuchaj... Jestem w ciąży.- mówię szeptem.'' ''- Co?!- krzyczy.- Jesteś pewna?- dodaje po chwili zdumiony.'' ''- Tak. Słyszysz mnie, czy nie?! Będziesz tatą!- krzyczę ze złością.'' ''- Spokojnie, nie złość się. Bardzo się cieszę. Pamiętaj, musisz dbać o nasze dziecko.- mówi.'' ''- Wiem o tym.- mówię.'' 15 minut później leżę na Beau, a on głaszcze mój brzuch. ''- Nie martw się, Sia. Nasze dziecko będzie miało doskonałe warunki.- pociesza mnie Beau.- Będzie z Ciebie wspaniała matka.- dodaje czule i dotyka mojego brzucha.'' ''- Wiem, kochanie. A z Ciebie będzie wspaniały ojciec.- mówię wesoło i zasypiam.'' Budzę się i postanawiam już pójść. Na odchodnym Beau mi mówi: - Dbaj o dziecko. i wychodzę. Idę do parku, opalam się w słońcu, następnie kupuję w barku coś do jedzenia i zjadam. Gładzę się po brzuchu. Czuję się pełna siły, która rośnie z moim brzuchem. Cztery miesiące upływają spokojnie. Codziennie spotykam się z Beau, który najwyraźniej cieszy się z tego, że będzie ojcem; ciągle uważa na mnie, bym się nie przewróciła, spędzamy ze sobą sporo czasu, nawet bierze w pracy dużo wolnego. Teraz już jestem przekonana, że na 100% jestem w ciąży''. Większość czasu spędzam na spaniu, czytaniu magazynu o ciąży i na spotkaniach z Beau.'' Pewnego dnia zaprosiłam Serafinę. Przyniosła gazetę i zapytała mnie: ''- No i jak Ci się układa z Beau?'' ''- Świetnie. Spodziewamy się dziecka.- odpowiadam.'' ''- Gratuluję. Wiedziałam, że będziecie parą. A tak się go wypierałaś...- mówi wesoło Serafina.'' ''- Nie wiem, co to za zbieg okoliczności, ale i tak jesteśmy parą.- mówię rozmarzona.'' ''- O czym myślisz?- spytała Serafina.'' ''- O dziecku. Gdybyś widziała, jak Beau się cieszy z tego, że będzie ojcem...- mówię.'' ''- Porozmawiałabym sobie z Tobą dłużej, ale muszę już iść. Pa!- mówi Serafina.'' ''- Pa, trzymaj się!- odpowiadam i ściskam ją na pożegnanie.'' W nocy budzę się przestraszona. Czuję lodowaty powiew. Ku mojemu przerażeniu wyczuwam też cierpki, nieprzyjemny zapach krwi... Chcę zadzwonić do Beau, ale nie dam rady. Zapach krwi dochodzi z... salonu. Zbieram się na odwagę i staję przed drzwiami do salonu. Słyszę wrzask młodej dziewczyny. Popycham drzwi i staję twarzą w twarz z zakrwawioną dziewczyną. Ma nie więcej niż 18 lat, jest cała we krwi, ma czarne loki i czarne oczy, jest ubrana w czarną, poplamioną krwią suknię i nie ma obuwia. Pluje na mnie krwią i upada. Ktoś lub coś powala mnie na ziemię. Widzę otwartą ranę na szyi brutalnie zabitej dziewczyny i sporo ran kłutych i ciętych. Leży na mnie dziewczyna podobna do zabitej, też ma czarne oczy, ale ma brązowe proste, sięgające do pasa włosy, krwistoczerwoną suknię i czerwone lakierki. '' ''Teraz odezwała się chłodno i okrutnie: ''- A gdzie kochaś?'' ''- Puść mnie!- krzyczę, ale przyciska mnie do ziemi jeszcze bardziej.'' ''- Ach, jakie to będzie cudowne, gdy Cię okaleczę! Ale nie od razu Cię zabiję. Najpierw Cię będę torturować, jak moją głupiutką siostrzyczkę i jej kochasia... Potem Cię zabiję. Żadna przyjemność zabijać Cię nieprzytomną! Poszukam potem Twojego kochasia i... zginiecie marnie!!!- powiedziała okrutnie.'' ''- Jak ty masz na...- szepczę z trudem, ale dziewczyna przerywa mi.'' ''- ...imię? Możesz mówić mi Ayesha. Leż i nie wstawaj, dobra?!- wrzasnęła i uderzyła mnie w twarz.'' Boję się. Tego, że zginę, że zginie Beau i nasze dziecko. Boję się Ayeshy, która uwielbia zabijać- jak widać. Dostrzegam skrwawione ciało młodego mężczyzny. Pewnie ukochany zabitej. - Ayesha- mówię.- Ayesha, opowiedz mi historię swojego życia.- dodaję. - Zgoda- potwierdza Ayesha''.- I tak potem z przyjemnością Cię zabiję.- dodaje z drwiącym śmiechem.'' ''- No opowiadaj!- ponaglam.'' ''- Urodziłam się w Twinbrook. Mój ojciec... był pijakiem i narkomanem... Bill Thatcher... był też psychopatą... Zabił moją matkę i brata brzytwą, ale potem tego żałował... Miałam jeszcze dwie siostry: Carlę i Dolores. Carla była w kolejności wieku po moim bracie... Miała już 20 lat, kiedy z rozpaczy popełniła samobójstwo... Ojciec powiesił się w lesie. Zostałam tylko ja i Dolores. Od początku byłam zazdrosna o jej uczucia i nagle obudził się we mnie instynkt zabijania... Więc zabijałam. Zabiłam już sporo osób. Dziś w nocy zabiłam Dolores i jej kochasia, a niedługo zabiję Ciebie i... jak on ma na imię?- opowiedziała Ayesha.'' ''- Beau.- wyduszam z siebie i w tym momencie dostrzegam broń Ayeshy. To właśnie była brzytwa...'' Splamiona krwią... '' ''- No to zabiję was i może tę... jak jej tam... Serafinę? ''- Nie, błagam!- krzyczę. W tym momencie Ayesha tnie mi ręce'' i zadaje mi bolesne rany na twarzy. Czuję, jak krew ścieka mi z twarzy i rąk na podłogę. Zasypiam. Budzę się na ulicy. Biegnę do wieżowca, gdzie mieszka Beau. Głośno płaczę. Łzy pomieszane z krwią spływają mi na ubranie. Z wieżowca wychodzi Beau... ''- Sia?- podbiega do mnie i chwyta mnie za ręce.- Kto Cię tak okaleczył? Powiedz coś!'' ''- Proszę Cię, pomóż!- szlocham, a Beau mnie mocno obejmuje.- Dziewczyna z brzytwą... Okaleczyła mnie... Wszędzie ją widzę... Chce nas zabić!- świeża krew zachodzi mi na oczy.'' ''- Sia, ze mną jesteś bezpieczna.- pociesza mnie Beau.- Nie bój się, nie zostawię Cię tu samej. Opatrzę Ci rany. '' 10 minut później mam założone opatrunki, leżę na Beau, a on mnie całuje i głaszcze po brzuchu. ''- Nie martw się.- szepcze.- Będzie na odwrót: to my ją zabijemy, a nie ona nas.'' W poczuciu bezpieczeństwa natychmiast zasypiam. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach